Firo Prochainezo
Firo Prochainezo (フィーロ・プロシェンツォ Fīro Puroshentso) is one of the youngest members of Manhattan's Martillo Family and a skilled fighter. Appearance Personality For a member of the Camorra, Firo's a surprisingly friendly sort. Considerably bold, he isn't afraid to confront people, nor is he worried about the impression he leaves since he's simply being himself. He's a representative of the Martillo Family, and coming from the city and age of mafias and power struggles, it's a fact that he flashes as readily as a police badge. If anyone knows anything of the Camorras, then they know well not to give the boy trouble, or they'll find out just how much trouble they've gotten themselves into. And for those stubborn and upset enough, they'll know which clan to direct their ire towards if they're made a fool of. Firo Considers himself not to be a "do-gooder" nor a "Fiend" as he himself noted on his way to Alcatraz, however putting him in the middle of that broad line is not necessarily the right place either. If he were to be groped into one of the two categories it would be the former as he is not above doing good deeds, such as rushing to a fire or donating some money, however he is still ruthless and can be vengeful to an extent. When Mr. Barnes was ungrateful to Firo saving him from Dallas Genoard, he switched the Elixir of Immortality he was carrying with regular alchohol and punched an old man trying to mug him. It's not to say that Firo actively looks for trouble himself… but things happen, and as a young man having chosen a dangerous path in life, he's not about to let such details get in the way of him experiencing new things. This goes hand-in-hand with his tenancy to meddle, but he means well, really. Sometimes he just can't help himself; if something's going on and he just happens to be around, more often than not, Firo will go to investigate, or jump into something that didn't originally involve him. He's not afraid of the consequences. It isn't only due to his immortality. There's little one needs to fear when even death holds no claim on them, however as noted by Ladd Russo Firo has not yet forgotten that Death is not avoidable for immortals as is still willing to except death as a part of life. Even before gaining his immortality, Firo was never afraid to take risks, to live life on the edge. There was no hesitation in his decision to join the ranks of the Camorra, and he's never been one to back out on anything once setting his foot in. He has street smarts, but he also has something else- the knowledge of many an immortal before him. After absorbing the immortal known as Szilard Quates, Firo has gained not only the knowledge and experience of the old alchemist, but of all of Quates' victims before him. Among what has been passed on to Firo, likely the secret of creating the elixir of immortality as Quates had gained when he 'ate' Maiza's younger brother long ago after having found out that Maiza had passed along that knowledge to him. However with that knowledge came a big price to Firo mentally. Absorbing Szilard has given a, slightly, jaded outlook towards himself and life in general, and now Firo is scared that one day he may become like Szilard, a fear that has been ever present for a while. The reason he knocked down Isaac and Miria's domino's to see what his reaction would be and if it would have been like Szilard's sadism, to his relief he did not react like Szilard would, he than confronted in Maiza this, and Maiza notes that while the devouring has given Firo a new outlook he is still Firo. With this new found knowledge, Firo also learned how he could break the control Szilard had on Ennis to allow the homunculus a chance to live life as any other person would, and although his feelings for her are rather obvious at times, he still has a tendency to be shy in expressing them to her, and was at first a bit depressed that she only considered him like a "Brother". Biography Firo was orphaned when he was ten and picked up by the head of the Martillo Family after his attempt to rob him. Because of this, he considers the Martillo to be his family. He is tasked with monitoring casinos to prevent cheating, and later manages those casinos after becoming an executive member of the family. In 1930, he mistakes the Grand Panacea found by Issac and Miria for alcohol and takes it. He later distributes the elixir at a party for his official joining of the Martilo Family, becoming immortal himself. That year, he falls in love with Ennis, a homunculus which he met a few days before when a building was on fire and the had met in the crowd. The second time they met up was at the party and Firo had heard gunshots. Ennis attempted to stop Firo from interfering because she felt sorry for him. After they got up, a few of Firo's buddies saw them and started making catcalls. They were then interrupted by Dallas and friends and was shot down. Ennis came back to life quickly and went to stop her master. When she is nearly killed, Firo and friends show up. Firo then devours Szilard, saving her and the new immortals. In 1934, he is arrested by Victor Talbot for the destruction of public property during the bombing of the skyscraper Mist Wall and is imprisoned on Alcatraz. When Maiza leaves the Martillo in the 1970s, Firo is given the position as the family's bookkeeper until his return. During this time, Firo wears glasses in an attempt to look smarter. Firo marries Ennis in 2002 when her feelings develop and for their honeymoon go to Japan. Because he is friends with Luck Gandor and Claire Stanfield, the Martillo and Gandor families are on friendly terms. Relationships Maiza Avaro - Firo and Maiza are both members of the Martillo Family and as such Firo sees Maiza like family as he sees all members like an extended family. When he first fought him, Maiza showed great sportsmanship granting Firo victory and shaking his hand in congratulations. Maiza was the one that bought Firo his hat as part of his initiation into the Camora. When Firo found out that Maiza was an immortal he was a bit shocked, but none the less went to help his friend after Szilard shot him in the legs. After Firo devoured the old alchemist, Maiza showed a bit of regret that Firo and the Martillo family had become immortal and thus had inherited the "curse", but none the less Firo once again cheered him up. As noted by both Sylvie and Victor Talbot Firo is a lot like Maiza's own younger brother Gretto and Victor speculates that Maiza may see him as such. Firo likewise is confident in Maiza understand of himself as will confide with him some things that he is unconformable with telling other people of, mostly about what it is like having devoured Szilard and the knowledge that came with it. Ronnie Suciart- Ronnie is Firo's mentor with the knife and it was he who taught him how to use it. Firo is one of the closest to Ronnie and is very loyal to him. Firo is still unnaware of Ronnie's true species but is still very considerate of him. Isaac & Miria- Firo and Maiza first bumped into Isaac and Miria when Maiza bought him a hat, though they apologized for bumping into them, at first the eccentric thief duo shook them off. When they tried to steal money from the Martillo and were found out Firo apologized to them again, mistaking them for a priest and a nun (due to them being dressed that way). They were invited to Firo's initiation party into the family and served alcohol to them personally. After the party the duo remained on good terms with the Martillo & Gandor in general which included Firo. Isaac and Miria admitted that they really did like Firo, but are not above getting mad at him when he knocked over his domino's, they decided to try and make him say "uncle". To accomplish this they "Kidnapped" Ennis and Ronnie. However they eventually forgot all about Firo knocking over their domino's and just left it at that. While in prison both Firo and Isaac remained close friends and even made friends with Ladd Russo. Ennis -After roughly 70 years or so of dating, Firo marries Ennis. Abilities Firo uses an unnamed martial arts as he his scene easily handling a group of armed thugs before he became immortal. Some time, after when he became immortal, he ate Szilard and gained all of his knowledge, making Firo the strongest immortal up to date. Gallery Firo.jpg|Firo Prochainezo FiroManga.jpg|In the manga FiroProfile.jpg|Profile Firo-prochainezo-233907.jpg|Profile FiroArt01.jpg|Artist's Impression tumblr_mfgifpk6zv1qfsdamo1_500.gif Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martillo Family Category:Males